


Pancakes

by withinmelove



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Chemical Romance quietly eating pancakes after a strenuous gig and Gerard must help an almost sleeping Frank shower and get into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

_Poor Frank's about to fall asleep in his pancakes_ , Gerard thought his chin resting in his cupped palm as he sat across from his exhausted boyfriend and watched him eat.  
It was two in the morning after a strenuous gig and the boys had stopped at a cramped little diner. There was just enough room to crowd in a dozen mall sized chairs and tables. The warm pancake and maple syrup scented air did nothing to help Frank's fatigue. And what with more than twenty plants suspended from the ceiling the lighting was a dim green.

The boys had chosen the table by the window, able to see the wet and glittering parking lot outside. Gerard sat across from Frank with Ray beside him, Mikey having decided to sit beside Frank, probably because for once he was quiet.  
Gerard wore a lovely soot colored button up shirt with dark dress pants. Frank wore his Revenge outfit, white button up shirt, jeans and fringe hair style. Ray just wore a black tee with light washed jeans and last was Mikey who wore a chocolate brown hoodie and jeans couple with his square glasses.

The usually bursting at the seams energetic man was barely awake, hardly able to get his bite of pancake to his mouth, his head bobbed once before he face planted into his stack of warm buttery syrup covered pancakes. Mikey and Ray nearly choked on their food from laughter at his face plant.

"Hey look alive sunshine." Mikey chuckled poking Frank's right ear with a spoon, not wanting to touch the sticky man. Gerard couldn't help his feminine laughter and cracked up even more when Frank sleepily croaked

"Shut up Gerard." not at all noticing the sticky pillow his head rested on. Over came the anorexic gum snapping heavily made up waitress to see what all the ruckus was about. At seeing the syrup smeared man she raised a pencil eyebrow before asking  
"I'm guessin' he's done?" a drawl in her voice. Gerard nodded and pulled on Frank's shoulders, removing his face from his pancakes. Hurriedly another waitress, this one a good thick curvy thing of a woman, brought them a wet cloth to clean him up.

Stumbling out to the van Frank threw himself across the entire backseat. So the guys simply shoved him against the back of the seat and sat in front of him.  
"Alright babe I'm not draggin' you." Gee muttered cradling Frank in his arms and carrying the dozing man to his room, having Mikey open the door for him. He gave a sigh when he put Frank down in the cream colored sink. Even though Frank was light weight for a man, he was still a good 120-130 pound **dude**.

Kneeling down onto the azure tiles Gerard fiddled with the knobs, preparing a hot bath for him.  
The short man sighed and raised his arms as Gerard unbuttoned his white shirt and slipped it off, barely aroused when Gee undid his black skinny jeans for him. Sliding out of the sink Frank shimmied out of his jeans and boxers and sunk into the tub, inhaling sharply when his nether regions were enveloped by the hot water.  
"Trying to burn my balls?" Frank teased completely relaxing.

_I've found my place in the world  
Staring at your face for the rest of my days_

Lightly pressing his lips together so that it appeared he had no mouth, Gee gently scrubbed shampoo into Frank's hair. Frank's eyes closed and  when Gee began to wash the soap from his hair he scrunched his face up, not wanting to get soap in his eyes.  
"Good boy, just a little more." Gee cooed contently as he used his hands as a cup. The now warm water dribbled down Gerard's arms as he washed Frank's hair though he didn't mind, he enjoyed caring for his lover.

Once finished Frank stood up and held onto Gee's hands so as not to fall down from the slippery interior of the tub. Not bothering to dress Frank snuggled into the cool crisp sheets of the fluffy bed while Gee got into his skeleton pajamas, which matched of course. When Gerard joined him, he laid on his side and began to stroke Frank's hair and face. The feel of Gerard's soft fingers massaging his face made staying awake a struggle for Frank, who didn't want to fall asleep quite yet.

_Lay your head down just for now  
Space fills your mind and you dream awhile_

"Sleep hon I'll be here when you wake up." Gee promised kissing him between the eyebrows making Frank close his eyes, and this time keep them closed.  
"You promise?" the half-asleep man questioned barely able to voice his question. Gee chuckled  
"Of course sweetheart." he answered to which Frank gave an almost in-perceivable nod before completely falling asleep.

The sound of cracking joints had Gee rolling onto his back to see Bert who wore a smile of affectionate amusement.

"You guys make me wanna puke." he teased in a disgustingly sweet tone. Gerard grinned and beckoned Bert to join them which he did, cuddling up to his old lover. "Scored yourself a nice place." Bert noted taking in the white pristine walls, thick carpet, clean chestnut drawers, smallish TV, and king sized bed they were laying in. He nodded though he wasn't really paying attention, he was too busy drinking in Bert's features. Though their relationship had ended in what many people would call a shockingly peaceful way, both still missed seeing each other daily.

_One more time to say I love you always_

Bert looked to his old lover,studying him with his cheek resting on the cool but firm white pillow. Gerard's nose was still as narrow as it had always been, top lip much thinner than the bottom, skin still as pale as always, it was his eyes that were different. A peaceful look of happiness made those eyes light up.

"Remember when we'd cuddle like this? It always happened to be on Saturday and we'd have the windows open." Bert reminisced smiling at the sweet memory, childishly wanting Gee to miss what once was. Gerard nodded thinking back  
"We'd have them open so it'd be nice and chilly in the winter." Gerard replied quietly  
Suddenly Bert couldn't contain himself and questioned  
"Does Frank make you happy?" wanting to confirm it to himself. Gerard studied Bert for the longest time before he answered softly  
"Yeah he makes me happy Bert...really happy." Bert gave a small smile, the only true nostalgia hiding in his eyes.  
"Good." he softly replied. Gerard could see how even though he had wanted the truth it still hurt him.  
"I still love you Bert you know that, and I still cherish our memories." Gee reassured lacing his fingers through Bert's, who squeezed back in response.  
"Yeah I'm just being sad, it's good to hear that Frank's good to you and all." the singer confessed with a slight shrug.  
"Love you Crack Head." Gee whispered and kissed the man's cheek before settling down to sleep. Bert gave a half smile and softly replied  
"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story my sister and I came up with when we were eating pancakes at some restaurant.


End file.
